Sol Negro
by Duhkha
Summary: One-shot. Un ángel caído, hermoso y maldito, contradicción hecha carne y era solo suyo. Harry Potter jamás esperó que su primer encuentro con él resultase así.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR!El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

La imagen pertenece a Flayu.

 **ADV:** Esta historia contiene **slash** (relación entre hombres), **chan** (relación adulto-menor) y **lemmon** (contenido erótico). Si no te incomoda o desagrada alguno de los tres, entonces haz ingresado a la historia equivocada. Si lees es bajo tu propia precaución y si comentas, no gustándote algo, exprésate con respeto. _Recuerda que FanFiction es diversidad._

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki .**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** Un ángel caído, hermoso y maldito, contradicción hecha carne y era solo suyo. Harry Potter jamás esperó que su primer encuentro con él resultase así.

 _ **Este fic participa en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro «El Mapa del Mortífago».**_

Bajo el prompt de "Resurrección"

* * *

 **"Sol Negro"**

El traslador los había llevado hasta el pie de una colina, en un abandonado cementerio. Notaron a los lejos la presencia de una tercera persona que se acercaba hacia ellos, Cedric preguntó algo que Harry no llegó a escuchar cuando la cicatriz empezó a dolerle con tal intensidad que su cuerpo cayó de bruces al suelo y sus manos sujetaron su cabeza en un intento inútil de parar su agonía.

Todo sucedió de manera muy imprecisa para él. Un momento estaba revolcándose en el suelo y aullando de dolor, y al siguiente había sido empujado contra una de las lápidas y unas cuerdas mágicamente lo ataron desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio su varita en suelo y a Cedric en un estado similar al suyo.

El hombrecillo encapuchado se acercó a ambos y palpó los nudos asegurándose que estuviesen lo suficientemente firmes para no dejarlo huir. Harry notó que le faltaba un dedo.

―¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima! ―intentó liberarse y Pettigrew lo golpeó, su cabeza chocó contra el mármol aturdiéndolo aún más.

―¡Harry saldremos de esta! ¡Alguien vendrá a ayudarnos! ―gritó Cedric desde la lápida de al lado.

El aludido quiso creer que era cierto, quiso confiar nuevamente en él y tal vez se hubiese dejado caer en la engañosa esperanza de sus palabras sino fuese por el continuo dolor de su cicatriz. Él sabía lo que significaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de jadeos y el arrastre que se produce de un objeto pesado sobre la tierra. El traidor había vuelto con el caldero más grande que Harry haya visto, posiblemente un hombre arrodillado cupiese ahí dentro sin dificultad. El caldero venía rebalsando algo que parecía agua ante cada intento de movilizarlo y no se detuvo hasta ponerlo frente a él.

Mientras Pettigrew agitaba la varita dentro del enorme caldero de piedra y chispas de fuego emergían debajo de él, una enorme serpiente ingresó al campo de visión del azabache. La serpiente transportaba un bulto de ropa que parecía contener algo adentro por la forma en la que se agitaba. A cada paso que el animal se acercaba el dolor aumentaba más. De pronto paró.

Pettigrew sacó del bulto, que parecía ser una capa, algo que se asemejaba a la figura de un niño y que a la vez no podía ser. _No tenía pelo, la piel era de aspecto escamoso de un negro rojizo oscuro como carne viva y los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles._

Cedric vomitó y a él no le faltaba mucho para seguir su ejemplo. Sintió satisfacción y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso se ahogara en el momento en el que Pettigrew lo introdujo al caldero. Luego, el traidor de sus padres rompió la tumba que había bajo él y del que Harry vio con horror el nombre y como polvo blanco era extraído y echado al caldero.

Pettigrew relataba cada acción antes de llevarla a cabo, así fue como vio con satisfacción como el maldito traidor se cortaba una mano y observó con frustración como se acercaba hacia él dispuesto posiblemente a hacerle lo mismo. Cuando la daga estaba por cortarle un hechizo se interpuso entre ellos, de algún modo Cedric se había liberado y ahora atacaba. Una ronda de hechizos se interpuso en medio del cementerio hasta que un rayo verde impactó contra el Hufflepuff y este cayó sin vida al suelo. Harry ni siquiera gritó, simplemente se negaba a asimilar la escena frente a sus ojos y del cual él solo había sido espectador.

Él no.

Tambaleándose Pettigrew retornó al caldero y vio como gotas de su sangre completaban el ritual. Lágrimas de frustración se derramaron por sus ojos. El paisaje se llenó de chipas de un brillo tan fuerte que lo dejaron ciego, para pasar a bullir un humo tan intenso que hizo picar sus ojos.

Un hombre emergió desde las sombras y con un movimiento de sus manos el paisaje quedó limpio de nuevo. Voldemort se encontraba frente a él. Alto, delgado y fornido. De una belleza arrebatadora y pútrida a la vez. Su piel grisácea, su cabello cano y sus ojos de un rojo intenso y con grietas tan marcadas que incluso él pudo ver desde la distancia. Harry pensó en su tía Petunia hablando sobre los ángeles caídos: seres poseedores de una belleza celestial tan cegados de ansia de poder que habían renunciado a la gloria eterna. Era una contradicción: hermoso y maldito; con rasgos de un hombre anciano en unas facciones aún jóvenes. La serpiente se alzó sobre sí misma ofreciéndole la túnica donde antes había estado.

Cuando el efecto que había tenido sobre él se disipó, Harry se empezó a remover y gritar importándole poco el daño que se causase. De un momento a otro las cuerdas desaparecieron y no perdió tiempo en coger su varita y apuntar al asesino de sus padres.

―¡Te voy a matar, maldito! ¡Maldito sean los dos! —bramó Harry.

Lanzó un hechizo y éste fue desviado con facilidad, Pettigrew que había estado todo el tiempo en el suelo revolcándose de dolor reaccionó y apuntó hacia él. El siguiente hechizo fue a parar sobre el ex Gryffindor de la mano de su mismo señor. Muerto. Estaba muerto.

―No soy tu enemigo ―su voz era calmada y su varita, a diferencia de la suya, no lo apuntaba.

―No me hagas reír, Tom.

Era el único que atacaba mientras su adversario solo se dedicaba a esquivar

―Yo no maté a tu madre. ―Su cuerpo tembló de rabia. ¡Cómo podía negar algo así! ¿Cómo?―. ¿Por qué la mataría, Harry?

―¡Dejar de mentir! ¡Ahora también me vas a negar que seas un asesino!

Voldemort avanzó dos pasos y, ya sea por instinto u orgullo o una mezcla de ambos, él no retrocedió.

―Lo soy. Mi varita ha cobrado muchas vidas, incluida la de tu padre, pero jamás toqué a tu madre, ni siquiera la maldije. ―No quería escucharle, no quería y aun así no lo detuvo―. Le lancé un _petrificus_ lo suficientemente poderoso para neutralizar a una bruja de su calibre y luego, te hice esa cicatriz. No fui a matarte Harry.

Su varita tembló.

―¿Por qué debería creerte?

―Porque soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Porque soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que una profecía solo se empeña más en hacerse realidad mientras más se evita. La cicatriz que llevas en la frente no te marca como mi igual ni mi adversario. Eres mi horrocrux, Harry, eres parte de mí y es mi deber protegerte.

¿Profecía? ¿Horrocrux?

―Al parecer el viejo loco no te dijo nada.

En otro momento se hubiese avergonzado de pensar en voz alta, pero ahora se encontraba demasiado consternado. La razón le decía que no lo escuchase, que pensase en cómo huir, pero algo muy dentro de él necesitaba saber más.

―¿Y sí supuestamente tu intención es protegerme cómo explicas lo del primer y segundo año?

El hombre frente a él sonrío, no una sonrisa escalofriante que te paraliza hasta los huesos, sino algo más que tendría un brillo de… ¿Orgullo?

―Empezaré explicándote todo lo que esa vieja cabra te ha ocultado y tú me escucharás hasta que termine ―no esperó una respuesta y prosiguió―: Cuando aún era un estudiante descubrí que una manera de librarte de la muerte era creando un horrocrux, al asesinar tu alma se divide y si logras colocar un fragmento en un objeto éste asegurará tu supervivencia a pesar que por algún motivo tu cuerpo muera. Nadie había intentado crear más de uno, Harry, y yo con mi avaricia y miedo no preví las consecuencias. Cada fragmento no solo dividía una parte de mi alma, sino también de mi razón. La única manera de vencerme es que todos los horrocruxes y yo fuésemos destruidos; sin embargo, cuando tú destruiste el diario el pedazo de alma que estaba ahí no murió, sino que retornó a mí. Sinceramente, ni yo mismo esperaba ese resultado. Ese único pedazo devuelto bastó para darle claridad a mi persona y no volviese a hacer ninguna tontería como la de tu primer año.

―Entonces, ¿el diario no era sólo un recuerdo?

―¿Capaz de manipular personas? Por supuesto que no. Si Dumbledore fue capaz de negarte algo tan importante como la profecía no me sorprende que te ocultarse la naturaleza del diario. En fin… Ésta dictaba que alguien nacido de padres que me hayan desafiado tres veces, vendría al mundo a los siete meses y yo lo marcaría como igual y uno de los dos tendría que matar al otro para poder vivir.

Tom hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia.

―¿Y yo era la única opción?

―No. Pero tú eras el único mestizo.

―¡Mestizo! ¿En eso se basa tu criterio?

―No. Eres proveniente de una antiquísima línea casi tan antigua como la magia misma como de la que yo provengo.

―Si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no matar a mi madre y a mí?

―Mi plan inicial era deshacerme de todos los sangre sucia y muggles, fue esa idea la que reunió fieles, además del inmenso poder que tengo. Sin embargo, según sus habilidades hacía algunas excepciones entre los súbditos y acogía a algún mestizo. Tuve uno que fue mi más leal sirviente y que a precio de su propia cabeza me hizo dar cuenta de las fallas que por orgullo había ignorado. No te voy a negar que no lo quisiera matar, Harry. Era un mestizo enamorado de una hija de muggles que luchaba en el bando contrario, Severus jamás me hubiese contado la profecía si…

―¿Cuándo te refieres a tu fiel vasallo enamorado te estás refiriendo a Severus Snape?

En un principio, Tom parecía molesto por ser interrumpido y luego algo le causó gracia.

―¿Tampoco sabes eso? Toda la comunidad mágica sabía que Severus pisaba el suelo por el que caminase tu madre, él me contó la profecía con el fin de poner a resguardo a ambos, Harry.

―¡Imposible! Snape me odia, todos lo saben.

―Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Harry. Es normal que te trate mal. Potter fue un pequeño bastardo en la escuela ―Harry iba a refutar―. ¿Alguna vez Severus ofendió a tu madre?

Harry lo pensó, lo pensó mucho. Y a pesar que no se fiaba mucho de su memoria tuvo que reconocer que si Snape o alguien hubiese insultado a su madre a él le hubiese importado poco que lo expulsasen con tal que se tragaran sus palabras, curiosamente los únicos que se hubiesen atrevido a ofenderla hubiesen sido las serpientes. Si todo lo que le decía Voldemort, o Tom, era cierto, entonces, ¿cuándo pensaban decírselo? ¿Cuándo se graduara? ¡Era ridículo!

―Si tú no la mataste cómo fue que murió o acaso ella…

―No. Tu madre estuvo petrificada mientras creaba el horrocrux en ti, Harry. Desprenderse de un pedazo de tu alma ocupa tiempo y es un momento de suma vulnerabilidad. La persona que me lanzó el _avada kedavra_ probablemente fue la misma que asesinó a tu madre.

―Eso… Pero la ubicación solo lo sabía Pettigrew, Sirius y tú…

―Y Dumbledore.

―Él no lo haría, es decir, por qué… ―en algún momento de la conversación, Harry se había dejado vencer por el cansancio de su cuerpo y se había sentado, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado confiado, pero todo era demasiado abrumador―. Incluso habiéndome ocultado todo, ¿por qué quería a mi madre muerta?

El sonido del viento fue lo único que llenó el vacío. Tom no le respondió y Harry sintió todo aún peor, porque él sabía que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua y se negaba a aceptarlo. Dumbledore era la figura más fuerte y constante desde que Harry supo que era mago. Él lo apreciaba de una manera diferente que a los profesores, más que admiración había depositado cariño y confianza en el Director. Aceptarlo era… ¿En qué momento su vida se había vuelto una parodia?

Harry cogió de los hombros el cuerpo inerte de Cedric y lo arrastró hasta depositar la cabeza en su regazo y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos.

―Mataste a mi padre y a él también.

―A tu amigo lo mató Colagusano. Es una guerra, la gente muere y las lealtades se ponen a prueba. Colagusano estaba condenado, su traición no fue lealtad, sino cobardía. Pero tu padre, Harry, ¿hubieses preferido que siga vivo y te hubiese dado la espalda?

―No.

Su respuesta fue automática. Lo hubiese odiado aún más que al mismo Pettigrew.

―Era bueno conmigo, sabes. Muy bueno y paciente, muy paciente y comprensivo.

―¿Lo querías?

―Fue mi primera vez. ―Depósito un beso en los labios grisáceos importándole poco el espectador al frente.

Los fríos dedos del mago levantaron su quijada y rubí y esmeralda se examinaron de igual a igual.

―Te criaron como cerdo para el matadero, Harry. Yo maté a tu padre, pero ellos traicionaron a alguien de su propio bando. Podrías haberla conocido, crecido con ella y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen madre e hijo, pero te la arrebataron. Y yo, a quien te enseñaron a odiar, te ofrezco venganza.

―No quiero muertes en vano, Tom. No quiero más muertes como las de Cedric.

―¿No quieres poder?

―Dos soles no brillan bajo el mismo cielo.

Tom sonrío y acercó aún más sus rostros hasta el punto en que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

―Tienes que volver, pequeño, volver y actuar normal como el bueno e imprudente Gryffindor que eres, pero no olvides que eres mío. Mío.

Harry se fundió en sus ojos, se derritió ante su toque y por primera vez sintió paz. Ya no había nadie tras él, su enemigo había estado siempre en sus narices, pero ahora ya no estaba solo, ya no cargaba con ese peso que le llegó junto con la noticia que era mago.

«Papá, perdóname.»

―Soy tuyo, Tom.

―Ah-ah. Eres parte de mí, Harry. Nuestra conexión es más fuerte de lo que piensas, te entrenaré desde la distancia, rondaré tus sueños y pensamientos y haré de ti el mago poderoso que estás destinado a hacer.

―Parte de ti.

―Seguirás siendo el cordero que has sido y cazaras cada uno de los horrocruxes restantes. Cuando acabes con todos, tú serás el siguiente blanco de esa vieja cabra y mientras sigas en Hogwarts mi protección será mínima.

―¿Por qué…?

―Necesito mi poder y mi cordura de vuelta. Con conservarte a ti bastará.

Los pétreos labios impactaron contra los pálidos suyos en un beso lento y brusco.

A Harry le supo a gloria. A muerte y gloria.

Una sonrisa diminuta se extendió en los labios de ambos magos.

Tom lo apuntó con su varita y Harry no se extrañó de no sentir miedo. Sintió un poco de dolor y luego su cuerpo estaba sudado y lleno de hematomas como si hubiese estado luchando por su vida.

―La copa te regresará al castillo. ―Harry la llamó con un _Accio_ y se cogió del cuerpo de Cedric antes de ser absorbido vio como el cuerpo de Tom perdía color y sus rasgos se deformaban hasta volverse algo híbrido, como si una serpiente y un humano hubiesen copulado y él fuese el resultado.

 _Harry cayó de bruces y el olor del césped le penetró por la nariz._

Era el momento de volver a ser una pieza en el tablero pero, como todo juego mágico, las piezas también se revelan de su amo.

«Por ti, mamá.»

* * *

Avanzó a gastas sobre la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Tom. Su Tom.

―¿Se te ofrece algo Harry?

Después de ese primer encuentro, la cacería de los horrocruxes se había vuelto su prioridad. Aún más cuando se comprobó que cada vez que uno era destruido Tom, no solo recuperaba fuerzas, sino que también obtenía un aspecto más humano, más provocativo si era posible. Su piel gris había pasado a ser de alabastro y sus cabellos canos a la oscuridad misma. Contraste y contradicción, sublime para sus sentidos.

Tom era su ángel caído de ojos rojos. Ojos que eran la prueba infinita que estarían unidos por la eternidad. Él era el Sol Negro del firmamento y él su esvástica.

―Tom ―ronroneó Harry. Retiró el libro del regazo del mago y empezó a frotarse contra éste mientras pequeños quejidos se le escapaban.

La fricción de sus testículos contra la tela del pantalón del mago se estaba haciendo dolorosamente placentera. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras que con sus manos bajaban a deshacerse de los estorbos que impedían dejar esa deliciosa verga a la vista.

Echó un poco de saliva en su mano y acarició la extensión de ese miembro extenso. A veces rápido, a veces lento. A veces concentrándose solo en la punta. Tom, que había permanecido impávido hasta el momento, le sujetó de las caderas acentuando aún más el ritmo e introdujo dos dedos en la boca del mago menor, Harry los recibió gustoso y su entrada se contrajo de placer anticipando por lo que vendría.

—Tom, por favor.

Los dedos estaban bien, muy bien, pero él quería más. Quería ser empalado con fuerza, sentir su gloria llegar hasta su próstata y ser arrojado a esa delgada línea de placer y dolor, gozo y locura.

Tom cedió a los ruegos de Harry y lo hizo de manera tosca y brusca. Su pequeño sabía las consecuencias de provocarle de esa manera. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos había cumplido su promesa, los mortífagos no habían dejado de matar muggles, pero tampoco había ya muertes absurdas. Era el mismo Harry el que se encargaba de hacer periódicamente una lista de aquellos que sin tener magia eran peores que monstruos, su pequeño horrocrux disfrutaba de eso, se hacía llamar "el consuelo de los desamparados". Y cada vez que esa lista era cumplida en su totalidad, él recibía su recompensa especial. Años habían pasado ya desde que la gente aceptara su gobierno, levantamientos habían, pero el grueso de la población habían reconocido que su reinado era mucho más productivo y eficiente que la hipócrita democracia.

Tom cogió a Harry de las caderas para marcar un ritmo más satisfactorio, sacaba por completo el cuerpo del menor para empalarlo con fuerza a la par que aumentaba las cadencias de éstas. Veía con sádico gusto como el gozo se apoderaba del muchacho, haciendo el esmeralda de sus ojos mucho más intenso, y la razón se escapaba de entre estocada y estocada. Adoraba cuando se entregaba a él sin inhibiciones, cuando se volvía un manojo de nervios y carne, solo dispuesto a recibir placer. Cuando sintió que Harry estaba cerca abrió el vínculo haciendo que no solos sus cuerpos sean los que estén unidos, sus mentes y almas también. El placer no era mutuo, era uno, era el de ambos condensado y potenciado, tan intenso que ambos cuerpos sudorosos fueron arrojados a su propio nirvana.

El cuerpo de Harry cayó automáticamente sobre el pecho de Tom. Sublime, muy sublime. El silencio se llenó de las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos. Lo único más bello que su rostro perdido en el placer, era este momento solo suyo.

―Tom, eso estuvo… ―Harry habló cuando sintió que sus pulmones se volvían a llenar de oxígeno y regresaba el control sobre su músculos.

―Mejor que lo que tuviste con ese tal Cedric, espero.

Harry le mordió una tetilla y clavó sus ojos en él.

―Ha pasado más de siglo y medio. S-u-p-é-r-a-l-o.

Tom ignoró las palabras y empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su pareja para luego deslizar los dedos a los largo de la columna del mago.

Las barreras entre los mundo se había fortalecido, si bien los muggles no habían sido exterminados y seguían en desconocimiento de todo lo referente a la magia, su expansión territorial había sido controlada y los magos ahora gozaban de mayor libertad en sus tierras. Los conflictos por el estatus de sangre habían sido eliminados y los hijos de muggles habían dejado de representar un peligro al ser adoptados desde la tierna infancia. Los colegios enseñaban magia sin distinción y solo los mortífagos ―que habían pasado reemplazar el cuerpo de Aurores― se encargaban de la tortura a muggles y otras actividades. Su gobierno, que se había extendido a toda Europa, Oceanía y parte de Asia, representaba una nueva era de gloria y paz para las masas.

Pero siempre había gente estúpida incapaz de comprender la perfección que él había logrado y aún ciega de las mentiras veladas de Dumbledore. Gente estúpida de número insignificante y ansias suicida que fijaba siempre un mismo objetivo: Harry.

«Los sentimientos son el origen de las flaquezas.»

―Te amo, Tom.

El mencionado salió del cuerpo del menor y con cuidado lo cargó entre sus brazos. El último de los Potter apenas había cambiado desde ese primer encuentro en Little Hanglenton. Sus facciones de eterna juventud acompañadas de su expresión de pura amabilidad con unos ojos que aún conservaban destellos de alegría propios de la inocencia más su cuerpo delgado y fibroso cubierto en finos y delicados atuendos; la combinación de todos estos factores le daban un aire etéreo y frágil ante el que los incautos caían como moscas en miel.

Harry era belleza pura: hermoso y destructivo. No había criatura que haya visto su varita levantarse ―excepto él― que pueda dar testimonio de su poder y benevolencia.

―Tom…

―Los elfos dejaron tu baño listo, no te quiero de mal humor mañana ―una risita se escapó de los labios del otro.

―Todo este tiempo supiste lo que planeaba.

―Harry, tu capacidad para disimular ante mí y tu autocontrol son muy pobres.

El joven de los ojos de avada hizo un infantil puchero y se apretujó más en los brazos de su mago mientras este lo ingresaba a la bañera.

―Quiero hacer el amor aquí al menos una vez y antes de ir a dormir quiero hacerlo en el despacho de Prometheo.

Harry no se molestó en conseguir una respuesta de Tom. Era tan condenadamente cierto como el día y la noche que a su mago le ponía tremendamente caliente hacerlo frente al retrato de esa vieja cabra, aunque, claro, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Merlín sabía cuánto le había costado que aceptase que le excitaba verlo con vestiditos infantiles.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Haré las siguientes aclaraciones, por favor, leerlas.

 _-_ Las oraciones en cursiva son partes extraídas literalmente del libro "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego"

\- Sol Negro: antiguo símbolo de los pueblos germánicos, que representaba el día del fin del mundo. De su representación gráfica se extraen dos símbolos, la esvástica y las doce runas de Sigel.

\- Esvástica: literalmente significa "muy auspicioso", pero también puede significar "bien", "buena suerte", o una forma de aprobación entre otras.

Espero no haber patinado con las connotaciones de "Sol Negro" y "esvástica". Me parecieron apropiadas por las similitudes que hay entre la guerra mágica y la nazi, además que "el día del fin del mundo" lo veo como un escenario adecuado para "un ángel caído" que es como Harry lo ve.

Les cuento que cuando empecé a escribir esto pensé que con suerte llegaría a las 1000 palabras y que sería en parodia, pero la parodia no es un género que me agrade y parece que tampoco me sale escribirlo xD Esta pequeña idea nació cuando vi una imagen de la sensacional _Flayu_ que trataba de Voldemort anunciándole a Cedric, desde el cuerpo de Harry, que este estaba muerto en el mismo escenario que inicia esta historia; el detalle de Voldy con un fetiche por los vestidos también es influencia de esta artista. Si eres fan del Tomarry seguro ya sabes de cuales hablo, sino te recomiendo que googles pero ya. ¡El trabajo de esta artista es sensacional! Por otro lado, si alguien lee "El brazalete" (Dramione) ha notado el pequeño detalle que he adoptado para esta historia ;)

Por último, sé que he recurrido al OOC, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones y lamentablemente no hago legeremancia.

 **¿Qué creen que sucedió después del primer encuentro?**

 **¿Qué teoría tiene sobre el que Harry no envenjezca?**

 **¿Creen que Voldy me salió muy romántico o bueno o etc.?**

 **¿Creen que esta historia es creíble o un disparate completo?**

.

Las respuestas a estas preguntas más sus opiniones y críticas en un sensual review ;)}

.

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
